I Got You Good
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: Misty, Leaf and May has their boyfriends which leaves out Dawn. The girls except Leaf help her find one because Leaf was on a date with Gary and heard something they shouldn't hear. What did Misty and May hear? Is it related to Dawn? One-shot IS.


**I Got You Good**

**Hey guys! I know I'm not updating at my other stories 'cause I'm still writing them and I have some problems that are on my way so expect that I'll be updating for a long time. Got the inspiration after reading a D. Gray-Man story from long long time ago. The story's cute. I hope you all like it! Reviews after reading! :D**

**Summary: **Misty and May has their boyfriends which leaves out Dawn. The girls help her find one and heard something they shouldn't hear. What did Misty and May hear? Is it related to Dawn?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pokemon. If I own it, I'll put a lot of Contest, Poke and Ikari episodes.

▬o▬

**DAWN'S POV**

Why do I always feel so uneasy since Misty and May had their boyfriends? Is it that I am jealous of them? I sighed as I got to our table. I sat next to May and said "Mornin' guys"

"Hey, Dawn. How's your morning?" May asked.

"I was fine but a bit uneasy." I frowned..

"How come?" Misty asked biting her fries.

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel a bit jealous since you two have your boyfriends." I replied. Misty just got together with Ash a week ago and May was with Drew since they traveled Johto together.

"Then let's go find you a boyfriend." May suggested.

"Well, who then?" I asked looking at my two best friends.

"Try Paul." Misty answered and I blushed tomato red. "What? But we're total opposites! He won't even talk to me." I whined.

"You're blushing, Dawn. Besides, Paul has opened up a bit since he met you. I bet he likes you." May said grinning widely.

"I know that face May. Don't try setting us up." I said sipping my hot cocoa. Misty grinned like May. "Don't try too Mist." I added.

"Oh come on, Dawn. How will you get a boyfriend?" Misty and May said.

"Tell me. I think I'll just be more patient until Mr. Right will appear." I said eating my pancake.

I was drink water when May said "Then wait for Paul to appear as Mr. Right." I choked at what she said and Misty patted my back.

"May!" I yelled. "Sorry. Just sharing." She said. "Anyway, I'll go train for the mean time." I said standing up.

"Okay. See 'ya later." They both said as I walked out of the Hotel's restaurant. I found a good training spot at a small park here in Slateport City. We were just stopping here 'cause of the fireworks display later at night then leave for Olivine City tomorrow.

Drew has a huge villa at Olivine City and he invited all of us to have some fun there this summer.

I let out my Togekiss from its Pokeball. "Togekiss, spotlight!" I exclaimed.

Togekiss let out its name as soon as it was released.

"Okay, Togekiss use Aura Sphere." I commanded and it let out an Aura Sphere which floated up to the sky. "Next, Air Slash on it." I added. Togekiss let out an Air Slash that hit the ball of Aura at the sky which resulted to a very sparkly sight.

"Alright!" I said and I trained with my other Pokemon as well.

▬o▬

**MAY'S POV**

"Hey Mist. Why don't we ask the boys if they know someone that suits Dawn well?" I suggested drinking cold water.

"You're right. Let's go." Misty replied and we got to the elevator. I pressed the 5th floor button since the boys' rooms are there and ours was at the 6th floor.

"Here we are." I said going out of the elevator. We walked for a bit and soon found Ash and Gary's room. Leaf and Gary were out on a date earlier that morning so Leaf didn't join us with breakfast. **(A/N: Wow, so early. Maybe they jogged first. Wait, maybe? I'm the author. How I say maybe? Anyway, continue.)**

"Ash, are you there?" Misty asked knocking at the door.

"Hey Mist. Oh, hi May." Ash said opening the door. "Come in." he added and we followed him in.

"So, why'd you come here?" he asked. I let Misty handle the explanation since Ash is hers.

"Well, Dawn got pretty upset since she doesn't have a boyfriend so do you know anyone that suits her?" Misty asked.

"Paul." Ash replied. "She doesn't know if she likes Paul or not and it's obvious Paul opened up since he met her." I said.

"True. I don't know. Ask Drew. He's famous. He knows many people." Ash said. "Okay. Thanks." Misty and I said going out of the room. We walked up to Drew and Paul's room.

"Drew!" I exclaimed hugging my boyfriend. "Shh.." he hissed. "Why?" I asked and he pointed to his video camera that revealed Paul with a mirror.

"_Why was I talking to a mirror again?" he asked himself. "Oh, yeah." He added._

_He cleared his voice and said. "I admit you look good today. Mind going out with me?" _

"_No. Won't do any good." He said. "Hey babe can you go out with me tonight?" he said. "Why do I sound like Gary? Yuck." He said slapping his face._

We giggled a bit on what he said. "What's Paul doing?" Misty asked.

"He's practicing his lines." Drew answered. "For what?" I asked silently.

"For asking Dawn if she could go out with him to see the fireworks." Drew replied.

"Oh." Misty and I grinned widely with mischievous looks in our faces while Drew just smirked and continued videoing Paul.

"_Okay. I kinda like you. Will you see the fireworks with me?" he said. "Yeah, that's it." He said in victory._

"Good going Paul." Drew teased stopping the video. "What the?" Paul said with a horrified look on his face. Misty and I just laughed because Paul was really out of character when doing one of Gary's lines.

"Don't worry. We'll show it to Dawn so that you won't say it personally." I said and he growled. I hid behind Drew and he hugged me securely.

"Sheesh Paul." He stated. "Fine keep the video but never show it to Troublesome." He remarked going out of the room.

▬o▬

**MISTY'S POV**

"Okay. Let's get Dawn and show her the video right away!" I instructed and May and Drew nodded.

"I'll go get Dawn while you two can set up the video from Drew's laptop." I commanded. "Okay." We all agreed.

Drew searched for his laptop and May got the connectors ready. I ran to the elevator and pushed the lobby button. I got our and checked my PokeGear of good training spots. There was a small park just near here so I checked it out.

Just as I thought. Dawn was practicing some combinations with her pokemon when I called "Dawn!"

"oh, hey Mist. Watcha doin' here?" she asked me with a curious look.

"I came here to pick you up." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"To show you something. Come on." I replied dragging her away.

"Wait!" she said returning her pokemon.

"Let's hurry! May and Drew are waiting." I said pulling her up to the elevator.

"I can handle myself now Mist." She said rubbing her red arm from my tight grip.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. At the 5th floor right?" she said pressing the 5th floor button.

We got up and got to where May and Drew were. "Finally!" May said dragging Dawn to Paul's bed.

"Why are you bringing me to Paul's bed?" Dawn asked hiding her blush.

"Here." Drew said playing the video at his laptop.

Dawn's eyes widened and she said "What's Paul doing? He's out of character on doing Gary's line." Dawn said and we all agreed.

"He's practicing his line for asking someone to see the fireworks tonight." May explained. "Oh." Dawn sighed.

"What the?" we heard a cold low voice from the door. We turned our heads slowly from fear because Paul just arrived.

"Umm… sorry?" I said hiding behind something. No one wants to feel the wrath of an angry Paul.

"Chillax Paul. She doesn't know to whom you're saying your lines." Drew reassured and Maay hid behind him again.

"I think we should leave." May suggested leaving the room with Drew. I was about to leave when I noticed Dawn following me. I pushed her back to the room and closed the door.

"You're staying." I said. "What? Misty!" she whined. "Sorry! We need to do this." I said following May and Drew.

We heard Dawn sigh in defeat and faced Paul.

▬o▬

**PAUL'S POV**

"Okay. I need explanations." Troublesome said facing me. I blushed a little when our eyes met for a moment. I turned away and sat on my bed. She sat next to me and asked "For whom are those lines?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before saying "Okay. I kinda like you. Will you see the fireworks with me tonight?" I said looking to her eyes.

"Really? Why didn't you say so? Of corse!" she replied tackling me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

Time Skip: Later at night, time for the fireworks display.

I waited for troublesome and the others at the hotel lobby. I was the first one since I ate dinner before them. The first ones I saw coming down were May and Drew.

"An early bird as always Paul." Drew stated sitting down with May at one the couches.

Next were Leaf and Gary. They also sat down when Misty and Ash came down. Troublesome was last as always so we waited a little longer.

"Sorry guys! Problems." She excused. "Anyway, to the fireworks!" Leaf exclaimed and we followed them to the beach.

"Leafy, want to stay there?" Gary asked flirtatiously. "Sure." She replied.

Misty and Ash were at the ledge and May and Drew were at near the shore.

"Paul, where do you want to stay?" Dawn asked me. "Up there." I pointed to an observatory. We got to the observatory just in time for the fireworks display. Many colors were seen at the peaceful night sky.

I took a glance at troublesome who was enjoying herself so much. I smiled and held her hand. She smiled at me and rested at my shoulder.

"Hey Paul. I like you too." She said dreamily watching the fireworks. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Yeah." She replied.

We all returned to our respective rooms after the fireworks display. Troublesome winked at me and got to her room.

The rest of the night were preparations for tomorrow, chatting and eating. After a while we all slept and waited for tomorrow.

I can't wait for what happens tomorrow between me and my new girlfriend.

▬o▬

**And…. Done! How was it? I think I made Paul a bit out of character. Was it cute?**

**I hope you all liked it! Review and review! If you review, I think I'll write their vacation after this story. Byeee! :D**

**Hit review!** **Only if you like to hit it. I don't force anyone.**


End file.
